Brats of the Lost Nebula Oneshot
by ZariDenim
Summary: Zadam is called out on his feelings for Lavana after she looses her wings and they just get her back from the effects of the brain drain technique. From Brats of the Lost Nebula. Don't know it? You should! I own nothing.


**Hi Everyone!**

**Most of you probably don't even know this show ever existed, and it is a complete shame! I am also complete appalled that there is NO Brats of the Lost Nebula area to publish this in and therefore I had to publish it under Misc. TV Show Stories! This show was one of the most awesome points of my childhood, and I wish they would at least have released the episodes on DVD or something so I could watch them again and again! Zadam and Lavana were one of my first favorite pairings! Freaking awesome! If you haven't heard of the show, do an internet search on Brats of the Lost Nebula and their should be pictures of the characters. It was a show made with puppets from Jim Henson, so that's why there are no animated pictures.**

**Anyway, this oneshot is a scene from one of the later in Season One Brats of the Lost Nebula episodes, written in my words and a little thoughts and feelings added into it. The entire scene played out exactly as I wrote it though.**

**So enjoy!  
**

Zadam's blue hair tossed with the wind as he watched from the rocks as Lavana soared through the air on the jetpack that Duncan had made her to replace her butterfly-like wings that had been smashed when the underground home of the aliens collapsed. He smiled slightly at the sound of her laughing and screaming with joy. He was glad that the guilt of his ripping her wings while pulling her out from the rock wouldn't haunt the both of them forever. She would even be speaking to him again… which was all that really mattered at the moment.

Duncan stepped onto the rocks and looked up at Lavana maneuvering excitedly throughout the clouds with his latest masterpiece. He placed his gigantic hands on his hips with pride and smiled as he stood next to Zadam, making him look like a small child compared to his Yarlon self. He cast a short glance at Zadam with his large purple eyes and said, "So… you like her?" in his usual relaxed tone.

Zadam watched as the force of Lavana's speed pushed her short black hair into her pale white face. He wished she was close enough to see her face completely. He had been looking at her more often than he should have, and he was hoping that no one had… Duncan's words finally processed, and Zadam turned quickly to face him, looking up at his giant of a friend with his small Shiroidian body. "What? No! Of course not! Why would I like Lavana? That's just… crazy talk," he said with his usual nervous laugh.

Duncan nodded and looked up to Lavana, who was still flying and unaware of their conversation. "I was talking about the jetpack," he clarified.

Zadam took a short breath in. He had just said to much, and now Duncan would clearly know the secret that he had been trying to hide since they fell into the inside of the planetoid and met the beautiful Lozian girl. "Y-Yeah. Me too," he lied to cover himself.

Duncan looked down at his strange friend and nodded, before looking back to his well-functioning device. "Sure," he said as though he believed him. After a few seconds of silence, Duncan smiled slightly at the fact that he knew Zadam was lying. "Yep," he stated, to reinforce the fact that he knew Zadam was lying, but he wouldn't push the issue anymore.

Zadam looked away from the giant Yalonian and back to his dream girl flying through the air. Since her home planet of Loza had already been shocked, she would have to find a new planet to live on anyway, so why wouldn't she be interested in starting a new life on the same planet that he did? He gulped down his feelings of nervousness and attraction. He needed to stay focused on the mission to stop the Shock, not work on his romantic feelings. Though, he loved seeing her thin shadow flying in front of the full moon…

***Sigh* I miss this show. Check out some of the clips on youtube if you want, and let me know if you find any episodes online! Don't blame me if you get addicted to it though!**


End file.
